


Random Acts of Kindness

by I_need_canon_MikaAni



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_canon_MikaAni/pseuds/I_need_canon_MikaAni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie has a very good reason for keeping her hoodie for such a long time.<br/>(I still suck at summaries, but I promise that the story is better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little one-shot. I might make a follow up/sequel thingy if you guys want me to, so with that in mind, here it is...
> 
> Onto the story!

Libraries are probably, hands down, your favorite places in the world. So when Armin asked you if you would go with him and Eren to look for books on their school science project, you don't say no. Eren hands you your hoodie and throws and his jacket and runs out the door like a man on a mission. Armin's waiting on his front porch with a list of books they'll need for-

"What's your project again?" Eren is the one answers. Much to your and Armin's surprise.

"Titans!" Armin gives you a shy smile.

"Actually, its Greek Mythology, but its mainly about the Titans."

Whether the Titans are Greek or not doesn't seem to matter to Eren. He takes a deep breath and goes on a rant about the Death of Kronos and you almost ask Armin why he want to other going to the library since Eren probably knows more about them than all of the books in building combined.

"-so Zeus made of a mix of things that included mustard and tricked Kronos into eating and then Kronos puked up all of his kids! Posieden, Hades, Hera, Demeter, and-"

"Eren we're here. And remember, its a  _library_ so that means that you have to be quiet."

Eren gives you a firm nod and walks through the doors. As he does so, the head Librarian, Rico, gives him a wary glance, but it softens upon seeing you and she waves. You wave back.

"Mikasa," Armin gestures to the mythology section, "we'll probably be over there, so if you want, you can come with us. But if not, well, I'm pretty sure that you brought you're library card right?" You hold it up. "We should be done with finding books in about half an hour."

"Sounds good." You walk away as soon as Armin and Eren disappear into the maze of shelves.

Your feet carry you over to the teen fiction section. Carla said that reading from there was okay, as long as Petra or Rico approve of it.

It takes a total of five seconds for Petra to find you, walk over, and point you in the direction of the new arrivals. You offer a small smile of thanks.

"You're welcome. I'm going to be shelving books, so if you need anything, just ask Rico." She points over at where Rico is having a typing match with one of the computer catalogs and walks back over to a cart overflowing with books and walks away.

You look over some of the new arrivals before deciding against starting something new. Finishing the series about the boy and his friends who go to a wizard school and fight evil sounds much more appealing. The sixth one in the series falls in to your hands and you start walking towards your usual reading beanbag in the corner, only to find someone else in it.

They're fast asleep and you're a little too shy to wake them up, so you begin to walk away. But something about the figure in the chair  is a little unnerving, and you're not about to leave whoever is in the beanbag alone without at least checking them over, not with Eren and Armin in the same building.

You take hurried and tense steps over to the form. The Half-Blood something or other clutched in your hand and ready to be used as a weapon if need be. The chair is only a few paces away, and you gather all of your strength in case they decide to attack you. But it all seems to be for nothing. In front of you is a little girl, actually she might be a little bit older than you. Judging by her- you swallow and turn your attention to her hair.

Blonds hairs are divided between covering by her face and covering the beanbag. _And I thought that Eren had bad bead head..._  She must have blue eyes too, if she's a blonde, unless she's like Reiner and Thomas and has amber or gold eyes... 

_What about you is so unsettling?_

You look at her again, this time much more carefully, and then you see _them._

Bruises.

They litter her body. The skin on her arms is died yellow from fading ones, and blue ones make dark rings around her wrists. Red slashes across her knuckles and peaks out from under her hair. It makes you think of pictures of the really old maps they show you in class.

But its not beautiful, its cruel, just like the world you live in...

This cruel beautiful world...

Who would do this? What kind of monster would do this to a child?

She shivers and curls deeper in on herself and it occurs to you that she might be cold. It is November, and there's no snow, but that doesn't mean that it isn't cold. You look around for something to give her to keep her warm. There's nothing. Out of frustration you shove your hand into your hoodie pocket.  _Of course._ Your elbows get caught  in the sleeves, but it comes off relatively easily enough. When you drape it over her she snuggles a little closer. You're five two, the tallest sixth grader in your school, so the hoodie is gigantic on her, but the fact that she doesn't twitch or shiver again is kind of nice. _  
_

After a few more minutes of staring at her, you decide that its fine if she keeps it. At the rate that you're growing (an inch every two months) letting her keep the jacket is probably the wisest decision.

"Hey. Mikasa." You turn around. Armin is waving at you with half a hand and trying to contain a muffled ranting Eren with the other. "I think we need to go, I like this library and I don't want to get kicked out of it." You're about to say something about the girl but decid against it. Petra will come back in a few minutes and find the girl, and then it'll all be fine.

_"You're just making excuses."_

_No I'm not._

But you are, and you don't want to be there when the girl wakes up, so you hurry and put away the book and assist Armin in dragging Eren out of the library.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It's cold and November and you would rather be riding the bus to school, but your father wants you to keep in shape, especially during the winter months, so walking to school it is.

"Hey, Annie, are you ever going to stop wearing that old hoodie of yours and change into something a bit more, oh I dunno, sexier?" Reiner waggles his almost nonexistent eye brows at you and you sigh. Honestly you have no idea why  he keeps annoying you about it... It's been about, what? Five years since you woke up with a hoodie? Yeah, that sounds about right, you never figured out who's it had been, but you still wear it, because it's comfortable and it keep you warm.

"Because."

Reiner starts walking backwards and almost gets taken out by a lamp post and prompting Bertholdt to start worrying about him again.

_Great..._

"Because why?"

You repeat your answer. "Because."

"Reiner," Betholdt puts a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and sets him walking forward again, "no matter how many times you ask her, she's never going to answer that. Or stop wearing her hoodie."

"Thank you. Reiner, start walking straight unless you want to end up in the ER again."

He gives you one of the most offended looks you've seen this century. "I will walk as gay as I please!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Uh-huh." He rolls his eyes. All of you are gay, it's no secret, and it doesn't matter, you've just kind of been that way. Ever since anyone can remember. Bertholdt always liked Reiner and you always liked girls, mainly Mina and Krista, but Krista's with Ymir and Mina, she just kind of disappeared in freshman year. 

You wait for another comment, but it never comes, it becomes quiet, too quiet...

Out of the corner of your eye you catch Reiner as he mouths something to Bertholdt and you don't have time to process it before they lift you off the ground and start carrying you to school between them.

In a futile attempt to escape you punch Reiner in the shoulder, but it does nothing except make them hold you tighter.

"What the fuck are you-" 

"SWEAR JAR!"

You throw a quarter at his face.

* * *

They drop you as soon as they're five feet in front of the front gate to the school. Past experience has taught them not to push their luck with carrying you. Bertholdt values his ability to walk and Reiner, well, as much as he likes messing with you, he knows when to stop.

You take a good ten minutes to walk to your first class with Reiner and Bertl. It's nothing special, biology or something, and you can pass that without trying. The second you reach your table you pull out your note book, and set your head down on it to nap. The notebook is a lot softer than the table, and definitely cleaner, regardless of how much Clorox Hange uses each day.

People start filing in and Mikasa walks in, Eren and Armin rambling on about a new movie in front of her. They sit at the table next to yours as Reiner and Bertholdt add their opinions about the new movie.

 Mikasa pulls out a notebook and pencil and starts writing down the giant letters on the board. You close your eyes, your watch is set to go off fifteen minutes before class ends, and that's when the stuff that actually matters happens.

Classes are, an hour and a half, and the last fifteen don't count, so that leaves an hour and fifteen minutes for napping (and staring at Mikasa while she's taking notes and thinking that you're asleep).

_Perfect._

* * *

 BEEP BEEP BEE- You push the button on your watch and continue laying down. Hange is finishing off their lecture about, lions and sociality, while Mikasa starts tapping her pencil on the table.

She looks at you and then looks back at the board. Stops. Looks at you again, then reaches out to touch your hair. And screws it up.

You sit up straight and are about to put your hair back again when she catches your arms.

"You're her." Her brow is furrowed and she's staring at the right side of your face when like it has all the information that Hange should be giving you in class. "You're the girl from the library."

_Girl from the library? Why am I the girl from the-oh._

You look down at your hoodie. It was around you when you woke up in a library five years ago, and it  _does_ say Rose Middle School, which is the same one that Mikasa went to. Not to mention that it's a little big on you, but it fits Mikasa's height from that time. And she said  _library_.  Oh shit it  _is_ hers. You start to pull it off and hand it to her but she stops you gain.

"Keep it, it's too big for me anyways."

"Right." You push your arm back through the sleeve. "Thanks."

"No problem." Her pencil flies across the paper as Hange stops rambling says the actual assignment.

You copy down the assignment, a reading thing about fifteen pages, so it can't be that hard, and pack up your stuff to leave.

"How did you know it was me?"

Mikasa looks at you like it's the dumbest question in the world.

"You look exactly the same when you sleep."

_Oh._

She leaves the room and you blush.

Then you look down at the hoodie and bring it up to smell, now that you think about it, the smell of flowers and city air that you can never seem to get out makes sense. Mikasa with her gardening and walking around after Eren to make sure that he doesn't get hurt in a fight would definitely leave an imprint.

Okay, so maybe you like her, a little.

"Hey Mikasa!"

She turns around and looks at you.

"Will you go on a date with me?" The words come out in a rush and for second you're worried that she didn't hear them, but she lives with Eren so understanding rushed words shouldn't be a problem.

She smiles.

"I would love to."

She walks down the hallway and you stand there until the bell rings, staring after her. You finally got a date with her.

_Finally..._


End file.
